


carpe noctem

by takeflight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeflight/pseuds/takeflight
Summary: seize the night





	carpe noctem

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've finally written something for the series (and pairing) that has taken my heart and ran. This is super short and hastily edited by a sleepy me because I just wanted to share some angst that I like to mull over in my head everyday at 5 in the morning. I mean /technically/ this doesn't even contain like, "active" IgNoct but it's the implied stuff, okay! Okay.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, even if it's just a little.

He had asked him if he could sense light, but Ignis did not know if he would care when day came.

With the sun would come peace, a relief that the end had passed and the beginning started anew.

As he stood there now, at what seemed to be the edge of the world, a glow of orange casting over his form, Ignis still felt the weight in his chest grow heavier. The reality was inevitable. Prophesied. Ingrained in his heart. But a small part of him had denied it altogether. He could still feel the head on his shoulder, right beside him. He could still hear him, with the shy, soft laugh that was surely partnered with the signature tilt of the lips and crinkled nose.

The visual so fond and close, Ignis had held onto it for his own ten years of darkness.

And as the stars that glimmered in the distance disappeared until the next dusk, the long awaited day bore through the receding mist. The heat it brought cut through the chill, forcing goosebumps to find their way up his covered arms.

Ignis let his head drop, opening his hands up and grasping at the air where he would imagine the grip of his daggers. Their absence driving home the gravity of the one absence he adamantly fought to accept. He brought his arms up and encircled them into the space before him.

The last bits of pink in the clouds were edged out of the sky, replaced with tinges of red and yellow light spilling over the dusty landscape.

He could feel the heat of the morning creeping over him, the brightness pressing against his damaged vision. If he reached far enough into his mind, Ignis could pretend this heat was whole and he could hold him again. The emptiness between his arms filled with the familiar embrace he so often sought comfort in. He could smell the light scent of shampoo they shared on their trips whenever his breath would ruffle the dark hair pressed against his nose.

But now, as Ignis brought his arms back to his sides, he was stricken with the grief the sunlight brought with it. The reality of the exchange that had taken place for the night to recede was absolute.

Ignis shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out any remainder of light he could detect. In that moment he desperately wished that he had been robbed of the ability to sense the light at all.

_“So when dawn breaks, you’ll know it.”_

_“I should.”_

And he wishes again that he couldn’t. The life of the sun had taken the life of his heart’s love. Ignis wasn’t the one making the sacrifice, yet he was still made a point of concern. That selfless, devoted heart of his king that would think of anyone but himself, even at the end. As the birds finally sang again to announce the light, he could not join their celebration.

Ignis fell to his knees, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes hard enough for them to hurt. He leaned down until his head rested against the dirt, bowed in both reverence and despair.

In spite of his rational mind, Ignis selfishly wanted the darkness to have continued. He thought how it mattered little to nothing that the sun came back when his own life’s purpose had come to an end.

Here, in the aftermath, he wanted nothing more than to disappear with the stars. Bathed in the rays of the day and enveloped in his injury’s eternal night, he could do nothing more but silently weep.

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself only make happy stuff because this series is already too sad but here I am anyways. Urk!


End file.
